Ribbon
by SnowyDawn
Summary: Dean Colt is pregnant after a one night stand with rich senior Sam Winchester, he's cocky and brave but he can't do it alone, which means Sam helps or Dean can't keep the baby. Sam/Dean Mpreg Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

_**WinterHigh, Again, preggers Dean, Rich confident Samw ho knocks him up. I'm starting to see a writing pattern. lol. No druggie or homeless Dean though like my other story The Freshman Project though. **_

_**Also, when I'm sure this is going places I'll be needing a beta, so yeah...**_

_**A/N: This is fst pced at the beginning, a little jerky, but the chapters will get longer and the plot will even out. For those willing to stay with me through that, thank you, you won't regret it.**_

There's something about life that is calm and all, then something about tiny mistakes that blow it all up. Like Sam, a rich senior who lives in a mansion and throws weekly parties, usually ending up in one of the twenty bedrooms with someone, male or female.

Today was male.

Green-gold eyes and thick pink lips, a cocky swagger and a personality to match. Dean Colt gave every other guy Sam's slept with a run for their money when he swung his hips and cocked his head towards the bed the moment the doors closed, and Sam can't get on the bed fast enough. He swung one leg over Sam's thighs and unzipped and tugged him out with practiced efficiency, he ran his fingers over the head and grinned up at Sam, making sure to show a little flicker of his pink tongue over thick swollen lips when he ducks his head down and rub his cheek over Sam's shaft, he kitten-licked the head and suddenly sat back up. Sam moaned and made a grab for him but Dean had one hand tight around his cock and the other pressed against the sheets, his grin was gone, replaced with a coy look under too-long sandy lashes. Sam thrust his hips up impatiently.

"C'mon, suck me." He urged, nearly choking on spit when Dean dove down and replaced his hand with his mouth. His throat closed tightly around Sam's head and sealed it off. He groaned and fisted long blond strands in his hands, both his hands covered Dean's head easily, making him a great deal bigger then Dean.

Dean let his cock fall from his mouth and continued with little kitten licks up the shaft, under the head and over the slit until Sam was fully hard and writhing under him begging mindlessly. He wanted the tight heat of being buried deep in the guy above him driving him absolutely nuts. "Let me fuck you, be so deep you can taste me." He promises Dean who just grins, Sam glanced down and realized Dean was still fully dressed in his over sized tee and grey jeans. He noticed Sam's looks and grinned even wider as he reached his hands down and slid the jeans from his slim hips, his shirt fell over his dick and upper thighs but Sam couldn't care less, his ass was settling over Sam's dick but he didn't sink down, only letting the tip of his cock brush his wet entrance.

"Thought you'd get lucky?" Sam murmured, feeling the slick at the stretched hole and noting the lack of undergarments, Dean laughed, head thrown back and eyes sparkling.

"Didn't think, I'm hot, I _knew."_ He whispered, like it was a secret as he finally reached back and gripped Sam cock, pressed the head against his hole until it popped through the tight ring of muscle and Dean's head snapped forward till his shin brushed his chest, but he didn't move until Sam let out a huff of frustration and pressed his hips up for Dean to get moving. Dean sighed and rocked his hips forward, only to end in a gasp and a flutter of lashes in shock. He gasped out an 'ah!' when Sam flipped them over, frustrated with Dean's slower pace and drove deep into him, till his balls slapped against the pale skin. No tan lines, he was as pale as snow everywhere, except from the red marks of Sam's fingers on his hip. He grinded deeper, pushing Dean into the mattress. He pushed his ass back into Sam when he pulled himself free from the tightly clenching muscle, it closed up the moment he freed himself, only leaving the head inside.

"You good?" he muttered offhandedly, Dean moaned and pushed back urgently again, doing a little figure eight and twist that had Sam's head reeling, he moved his hands to dig them into the pale skin of his ass and watch red rise to the surface. Dean twisted to look at him with narrowed emerald eyes, like Greek fire.

"Fuck me." He muttered into the sheets and Sam smirked and obliged, screwing him deep into the mattress relentlessly as he moaned and writhed helplessly, caught between pain and pleasure till suddenly Sam was coming, deep inside him and Dean was following over, tipping over the edge and tightening hard enough that he kept Sam's softening dick buried a few moments longer. Milking him completely dry until Sam was drawing a blank and pulled out.

He wiped himself off on the sheets and stood up; fumbling around for his jeans while Dena lay in place, not moving an inch, just watching Sam with unreadable eyes. He dressed without looking at Dean, muttered a thanks and headed downstairs towards the heavy beat of the party.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean stared at the door a long time, he wasn't really a virgin but he didn't go to bed with just anyone either. It might have been nice for Sam fucking Winchester to stay a little while longer. He grumbled and checked around for his own jeans, seeing the grey material at the end of the bed, he moved slowly and clenched tightly so come didn't seep through the grey material, he pulled his shirt on and laced up his boots.

The party was drifting apart when he got there twenty minutes later. If Winchester was going to come in his ass then he could let Dean use his shower, at least Dean was on the pill, not that Sam had asked. He sighed and made his way towards a drunken Jo, stumbling through the crowd. Looks like it was just about time to head home. He sighed and led her to the car and let himself and her in the house five minutes of drunken rambling later.

He waited twenty minutes until it was dawn before he took a shower, he stripped fast, dropping his come soaked jeans to the bathroom tiles and pulling his shirt over his head. The cool air attacked his body before he managed to duck under the warm spray of water. It flattened his hair down and washed the sweat from his skin, he could see bruises in the shape of fingers on his hands and thighs, his ass too he suspected if he bothered to look. He took a deep breath and bent over, pushing his fingers against the tightening hole cautiously, then pushing them inside and pulling the muscle apart to clean the drying come out. He gasped when his fingers brushed his prostate while he pushed them in further to make sure he had it all. He pulled them out quickly, he just wasn't multi-orgasm sorta guy, he'd break. He snorted and wrapped himself in the towel. He reached into the cabinet over the sink to check the back of his pills one last time and confirm he'd taken them before he dressed in boxers and a t-shirt and slipped into bed.

His head hit the pillow and he sighed looking around his room in the dark, posters of wrestlers and cars, a schoolbag thrown into the corner and his camera on the desk. Pictures and videos of Castiel and him messing around, annoying the girls and tripping the jocks, all sorts of crazy shit he and his bestfriend were known for. Him for being a cocky ass, Castiel the social mistake but clever prankster.

Sam Winchester for being the rich guy Dean had been interested for three years, only to be the one night stand that couldn't even be respected enough to talk to. He turned onto his stomach and ground his face into the pillow. Three more hours and he could call Castiel, he could stay up. Onyl he didn't, at one point green eyes fluttered shut and breath calmed into soft puffs into the cool morning air.

**PleaseReveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Winterhigh, another chapter, yay! Getting a new laptop on Christmas, so more updates (Mine is broken) and this is a longer chapter. So, tht was all I think. Oh, need a beta. _**

**_A/N: Anyone willing to beta for me? That would be great, I would love you forever and ever. Also, I need more ideas on what to happen next, and can people please give me writing advice, like what I could do to improve?_**

It was the school alarm he woke to, or maybe it was the thick, heavy sound of Brooklyn outside his window. It could have even been the unpleasant feeling in his ass, burning and uncomfortable. He rolled over and let his pillow out of the death crush of his arms. He was sore all over, an ache much more pleasant than the one collected inside of him, like the soreness after a good workout. He yawned and opened his eyes to the bright, bitter winter light that flooded into the room; he slammed his eyes against it in the face of his hangover and moaned, nestling back under the sheets where it was deemed safe. He stayed there until his alarm rose in sound until it was between that or the light, he rose with an unwilling whimper and unplugged the wretched thing. He was alone now, that much he could tell in the ringing silence that rose after the alarm. His sister Jo was gone, probably stopping by the coffee shop with friends before school and his mother and father already at the bar they owned and ran with Ash, a MIT dropout but genius all the same.

He drifted towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip down, striding out and across the hall to his room completely bare, he glanced in the mirror across from his dresser as he bent to drag out a pair of jeans, there were purplish bruises on his ass, thighs and hips. He grumbled a complaint but dragged on his jeans, a black shirt was pulled on and a scarf jacket of some sort-he never did bother with names while he was buying it, it was cute- was belted to his waist, his boots were pulled on and he scooped up his bag to head outside the house where a tall stone wall rose and Castiel sat kicking his feet.

"Sam said you slept with him." He said, slipping from the wall. Dean threw up his hands as he walked.

"Everybody sleeps with Sam." He drawled wrapping a tight arm around Castiel's waist to pull close and rest his head on his shoulder as they walked. Castiel kept his arms glued to his sides, awkwardly uptight as always. "Why is it mentionable that I would?"

"You are my best friend, but so is Sam. And-"He hesitated, obviously searching for the right word. "You have been interested in him for three years, was it wise to just sleep with him?" Dean groaned and rubbed his face against his bestfriend's shoulder.

"Cas. Cas. Cas! It was a one night thing, no strings or shit. I know that." He glanced up at the school coming into view. Gibson High, the school of hell, he sighed and let go of Castiel to prepare himself for another boring day.

-?-

School was boring, Alistair sat down next to him in math class and smiled in a creepy way that reminded Dean more of a dog showing his teeth in a sign of aggression then an actual smile. Dean shivered and inched away from the other junior. He drew straight through history, creating lines and dimensions on the paper, which was a quote from Castiel actually.

"Bored?" He glanced up at Jo, who smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder to comfortably lean over his desk. He shrugged, then nodded sighing dramatically enough she giggled.

"Do you know what Cassie-boy said?" She said in a sing-song voice. Dean flinched, because wouldn't that be just his luck. All his secrets-of his sex life- spilled to his older sister. He shrugged, pretending he didn't know exactly what she was going to say. "He said…-fuck, that's the bell isn't it? Tell you later." And she took off at the sound of the senior and sophomore lunch bell ending, leaving Dean to head downstairs to the lunch room for the shared Freshman/Junior lunch.

He ignored the rest of the lunch room, now in turmoil, groups of cheerleaders, jocks, and nerds, Goths and three pregnant teens, two girls and a boy, onward to preps, cuties and freaks. Weaving through the crowd rigidly towards Dean was Castiel, his eyes narrowed to little blue slits and his steps little and confused.

"This is not good, I want to eat elsewhere, but I cannot, we are seventeen, not legal." Castiel muttered, pulling a seat closer to Dean. Dean nodded and shoveled spaghetti into his mouth while Castiel muttered under his breath.

"Did you tell Jo?" Castiel glanced up, picture perfect innocence with salad dressing on his nose.

"About Samuel, no, I did not. That is between you and Sam. And perhaps myself."

"So no telling anyone? That's great, really. I mean, I don't need shit like being the school slut or anything. We're juniors, one more year and we're free goddamn." Castiel's brows drew together.

"Do not blasphemous." He murmured and scooped up another forkful of salad; Dean wrinkled up his nose and cast a thankful look at his hamburger. _Rabbit Food. _Yuck.

"You up for the Roadhouse tonight?" Castiel hesitated. "Free food." Dean tempted with a smirk, Castiel sighed and gave in. Slumping back in his seat and pushing the salad away from himself.

"You are a bad man Dean Colt, is Ash aware I do not wish to see him naked again?" Dean laughed, he remembered that well. Him and Castiel both nine years old sprinting down the hall in a game of tag and plowing down a naked Ash. Not exactly forgettable really. He snickered at the traumatized expression crossing Castiel's face before it slid off and fell into the abyss Dean suspected all Castiel's emotions went and died a terrible premature death. But that hadn't been the first time, again a year later when ten year old Dean and Castiel rushed into his room to ask for help setting up a video game. And five times after Ash had left his pants behind, leading to Castiel asking about Ash before setting foot in the Roadhouse Bar.

"Don't sweat it. Why weren't you at the party last night, I missed you. Had to go with Jo and wasn't that fun." He snorted. Castiel shrugged.

"I did not wish to go; Sam's parties usually include spiked drinks and public sex. I am not interested in that. Also, the music is far too loud." He complained, Dean rolled his eyes.

"You were up playing video games and forgot, admit it Cas!" His cheeks flushed pink, a denial forming on the tip of his tongue. "Castiel."

"Fine, yes." And he pouted.

-?-

The roadhouse was crowded when Dean pushed open the doors, Castiel clinging tightly behind him. Bar patrons and visitors pushed them side and newcomers yelled out, telling them to get lost while Dean fully ignored them in favor of heading to the back towards the residential rooms. He unlocked his own room and stepped inside, letting Castiel through.

The other boy collapsed on the bed and pulled Dean's pillow close to his chest. He turned over with it still clutched to his chest to look up at Dean. Dean shook his head affectionately.

"I suppose you want food now?" Castiel blinked up at him and nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you." He murmured and rolled back over to dig his overnight bag out from under Dean's bed. "But I will get it."

"Dude, I need to ask my mom before you just- you know what, screw it, they'll say yes. They always say yes." Castiel completely ignored his ranting in favor of tugging out his sleep pants. "Dude, those re like a ten on the smell-o-meter, give 'im over, I'll stick them in the washer." He snatched the pants from Castiel's hands and left the room for the laundry room down the long hallway that was off limits to the rest of the bar, residential and all.

He shoved it into the washer and followed it with washing sheets, the good smelling crap his mother insisted on using. Roses or some shit like that, he checked the box, roses and peaches. He spun the dial and waited until the old machine let out a loud grumble and turned over with a clang of aged metal, loud rumbling followed as he checked the dryer, cleaned out. Jo's chore, thankfully done for once. The washer gave another clang, thump. He needed to get that looked at, he grimaced when it thumped again, even louder.

He sat back on the iron outdoor bench that had ended up inside the laundry room over the years and looked around, waiting for the load to finish, likely Castiel was getting food from his mother already, Ellen putty in Castiel's hands as always. He wrinkled up his nose, the air was stale and dried out from the drying machine and spelled like musty cloth and dust. It dried out his skin uncomfortably and he was aware of sweat beading along his hairline anyways. He heard the tell-tale beep and stood to unload the washer and set it for an hour in the dryer and head upstairs.

He could hear Castiel's thick Brooklyn accent rising in distress over something but he couldn't make out the words, he arrived at the beginning of the hallway where Castiel's as on the phone arguing desperately.

"Need to leave?" Castiel cast him a sorry look and flipped his phone shut, he slipped it into his back pocket and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder.

"Mum needs more hands at the coffee shop, I'll come back later." Dean grinned.

"It's fine Cas, go ahead." Castel smiled lightly. He cast one last grateful look and worked his way back through the crowd to the front door, skidding around the corner towards Novac Coffee Shop. Dean sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment before heading back to his room.

The room was as immaculate as always, everything in place, neatly organized and folded as taught to him by his military like father. He plopped down on the bed and reached for his homework, sorting through it until he was sure he had finished it all in school during his free period. He sighed and fell back, properly bored until he turned over and closed his eyes, just a little and for a few minutes but he hadn't really slept last night and he was so tire he just…drifted away in the darkness.

_**PleaseReveiw. Also, I need more ideas on what to happen next, and can people please give me writing advice, like what I could do to improve?**_


End file.
